Marry Me
by Air-and-water123
Summary: Modern AU one-shot. A Kataang story based off of the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett. I can't give more of a description, otherwise it would give the story away. I strongly recommend listening to the song while you read it. It makes it a lot better.


**Hey guys! I'm here today with something I didn't think I would end up doing on this site: A songfic! Truth be told, I had absolutely no intention of doing one, but I heard this song and I thought of what it could be like if Aang had been in this guy's situation. So without further ado, here is "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett. P.S. It's a Modern AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett.**

* * *

Marry Me

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect _

_She wants her grandaddy preaching the service _

_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country _

_Not too many people, save her daddy some money _

_Ooh, she got it all planned out _

_Yeah, I can see it all right now_

Aang took a good look around at the breathtaking view before him. Katara was finally getting married to the man she loved, and she had decided that she wanted to get married in a field full of the most beautiful magnolias he had ever seen. She didn't want to invite too many people to her wedding, that way she could save her dad some money. Even if he was the chief of police, she still didn't want to put any more of a burden on him than she already was. Everything was planned out exactly how she wanted it to be.

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back _

_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask _

_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees _

_Yeah, she wanna get married _

_But she don't wanna marry me _

He couldn't believe it. His childhood best friend and secret love was getting married, and he couldn't do anything about it. Aang loved her too much to ruin this for her, so he would just sit in the back in his black suit and tie and be happy for her, no matter how much it killed him on the inside. He took a strong shot of whiskey from his flask, knowing it would only dull the pain slightly. Holding himself back from crying wouldn't be easy, but he knew he had to do it. For her. After all, she wanted to get married, just not to him.

_I remember the night when I almost kissed her _

_Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever _

_And I always wondered if she felt the same way _

_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late _

_And I know her daddy's been dreading this day _

_Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away _

It wasn't that long ago when he figured out how he felt for her. He and Katara had been hanging out at his house on one of their weekly Friday night sleepovers. They had been watching a movie together and for a reason unknown at the time, he had unconsciously started leaning into her while she was watching the movie. When he had realized what he was doing, he freaked out a little because he hadn't known that he felt that way about his best friend. They'd been friends as far back as he could remember, after all. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize how he really felt about her. He loved her. How could he not? She was perfect in every conceivable way. This new piece of information came as quite a shock, for he had never expected to have fallen in love with his best friend. Though as time passed, he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way. He could never work up the courage to ask her, and now here he was three years later. When he had gotten the invite, he knew that it was too late. He had missed his chance. Aang looked up to see Hakoda shaking his head sadly as he prepared himself to give away his only daughter. But what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one giving her away.

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back _

_I"ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask _

_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees _

_Yeah, she wanna get married _

_But she don't wanna marry me _

He took another shot, but the whiskey wasn't strong enough for him. All it did was numb the pain a little as he thought of the girl he loved who was about to marry another man. It only became worse as he felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not today. There was no way he was going to ruin this, not for her. He loved her too much to do that, even if he was dead inside without her.

_But she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now _

_I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now _

_But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now _

He watched as she greeted her guests with the warm smile he loved so much. Even if he would always love her, he would be happy for her no matter what as long as she was happy. And he would make sure her husband would be the perfect spouse, or he would pay the price. He knew that he could try to talk to her and get his feelings off his chest, but he didn't want to mess it up for her. He loved her too much, so he'd just have to wish her the best now. As she walked down the aisle and took her groom's hands in her own, Aang's heart finally snapped and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran away as quickly as possible, making everyone's attention turn to him. "Aang!" Katara called as she watched him run away. He didn't look back. He couldn't. _I'm sorry Katara_, he thought sadly, _I just can't do this. _Making his way to his car, he drove to his and Katara's hangout place that they had went to together for several years. It was the last piece of her he could hold on to that wouldn't be her new husband's. It was all he had left of _her_.

_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back _

_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask _

_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees _

_Yeah, she wanna get married _

_Yeah, she gonna get married _

_But she ain't gonna marry me _

_Woah, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to save him from his pain, but he had to try. He chugged down what was left of his flask and was about to order some more when Katara came bursting through the door, still in her wedding dress. "Aang!" she called from the other side of the bar. She made her way over to him quickly and sat down across from him in the booth he was at. "Why did you run away?" she asked sadly.

He would've tried to lie, but he couldn't. No matter how badly he wanted to, to save her wedding day, the pain mixed with the alcohol had taken its toll on him. "Because I love you, Katara," he admitted sadly, "And I can't stand to see you give yourself away to someone else. But I want you to be happy, so go. Get married. Be happy with the man you love. Have kids and be the amazing mother and wife I know you will be." He tried to get up, but Katara forced him to sit back down.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Katara asked in a mix of sadness and surprise.

"Because," he whispered sadly while looking into the cerulean eyes he held close to his heart, "I was too scared to tell you before, but by the time I had worked up the courage to tell you how I felt, you were already engaged. I knew I had missed my chance, and I wasn't going to tell you while you were getting married. I didn't want to ruin it for you, but I guess I have now. I had hoped that I could make it through the wedding without breaking down, but if I had stayed any longer, I would have lost all control. I'm so sorry for ruining your wedding."

Katara was silent for a moment, staring deeply into his eyes before she did something he hadn't expected her to do. She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to her lips.

He didn't do anything for several moments, frozen in absolute shock. Then instinct took over for him and he kissed her back for a few more moments before he abruptly pulled away, "Katara," he breathed out heavily, "What are we doing? You're getting married and you don't love me like I love you."

"You're wrong Aang," Katara smiled, "I do love you. I've loved you since we were kids and I'll always love you."

Aang would've been ecstatic if there wasn't another problem that needed to be addressed. "As happy as I am to know that you love me," he started, "What about your fiance? I know you love him, too, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten engaged to him. I can't force you to pick between us. He was smart enough to admit his feelings to you sooner rather than later, so you should be with him."

"No, Aang," Katara shook her head adamantly, "I don't want to be with him. I do love him, but I've always loved you more. It's always been you, Aang. I wish that one of us had told the other sooner how we feel for each other, but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way either. It doesn't matter now." She took his hands in hers, "Because now I know. And now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. Okay?"

"Katara," Aang tried to object, even if he really didn't want to.

Katara leaned in and kissed him fiercely, shutting him up instantly. After a few minutes, the need for air became too great and they pulled away, "I love you, Aang. You're the only one for me, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Aang frowned, "But what about your fiance? How are you going to break it to him?"

"I'll figure something out," she reassured him, "I'm not concerned about anyone else at the moment. It's just you and me right now."

He finally smiled for the first time since he found out about the wedding, "I love you so much, Katara."

She smiled back happily "I love you so much too, Aang."

"I know that this might be a little awkward of a time to ask," Aang chuckled nervously, "But… Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, would you marry me?"

"Yes!" she beamed and kissed him on the lips, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Nine months later, they were at their wedding in the field of magnolias as she had wanted. There weren't too many people, once again saving her dad some money. Everything was planned out perfectly. Pakku stood there, ready to make them from two people into one. He had them read their vows to each other and no one objected to their union. He asked them if they would always be there for each other no matter what the circumstances. Of course, they both said "I do" with a wide smile on their faces. Pakku smiled at the both of them, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." _I guess she _does_ want to marry me_, Aang thought contentedly as he kissed his forever girl, officially starting the rest of their lives together.

**The End. **

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around through this shitty fic! I know I shouldn't upload it, but I like the idea of it so much, and ****I don't write for reviews and favorites and all that, so I'm posting it anyways. If you like it, cool. If you don't, I don't blame you at all. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you guys have a great day! **

**-AW123**


End file.
